


The Need

by lasairfhiona



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:43:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona





	The Need

The ardeur was rising; she could feel it coursing through her. The minute she’d walked into his bedroom and saw Jean-Claude lying back on the cerulean sheets, it had begun. Normally, she could control it better, she'd gotten better with at it with his help and Micha's but it had been several days since she’d seen him and once again was caught off guard by his beauty, especially since it was obvious he'd just rose and was nude beneath the silk that barely covered the lower half of him.

Uncharacteristically for her, she shed her clothes, leaving a trail behind her, as she walked across the room. Crawling across the bed to him, she became a wanton person she hardly knew as she then crawled up his body.

“ma petite,” he greeted moments before she kissed him, claiming is mouth for a deep searching kiss.

“I need,” she whispered as she began to kiss her way down his body pausing to suckle at each nipple, giving it a sharp nip before moving on. She enjoyed drawing moans out of him and each one caused her to pay even more attention to the spot that induced the reaction. When she finally reached his groin she discovered his soft shaft and took in into her mouth. He hadn’t fed yet and she knew from experience that she could feed the ardeur by foreplay alone. She’d feed it this way again, then once Jean-Claude had fed she’d feed her desire for him in the more conventional way. They both enjoyed.

“ma petite, I need to feed before…” Jean-Claude said between moans stating the obvious as he ran his hands along her arms and through her thick curly hair.

The more she made love to him, the more she wanted him. Tonight the ardeur wasn’t going be satisfied by foreplay alone, much to her aversion. A more primal need flowed through her. The adreur needed, blood, flesh or sex to be satisfied and tonight she definitely needed the sex. Although id truth be told she'd always chose sex to fed the ardeur.

“ I need,” she whispered again, not knowing what to do about it. She needed sex. Jean-Claude needed to feed but they had already established the fact she was not food and there for not on the menu. She growled in frustration.

A hand on her back startled her causing her to jump back, almost falling off the bed.

“Let me help,” Jason asked tenitively.

She was too far in need to protest. Motioning for him to come closer, she pulled him to her, shoving his black silk boxers down as she claimed his mouth when he settled between her and Jean-Claude. She devoured his mouth, barely feeling his hands on her as he touched her, prepared her.

“ma petite,” Jean-Claude said, his voice almost pained by the increase in her desire. “It’s time.”

“Yes,” she answered breathlessly. It was time and Jason would help them fulfill their needs

Jason pulled her leg over his and Jean-Claude’s so it was wrapped over their hips, locking them together. He pushed inside her as Jean-Claude sank his fangs in his neck. Holding Anita tight against him, he closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling as she tightened around him. The power that built around them as hands roamed and bodies moved together. Sighing when he felt the fangs recede, Jason plunged deep into Anita one last time, growling his completion at the same time she cried out hers. He didn’t mind being on their menu, in fact, he relished the times he was able to feed Anita’s ardeur. She rarely turned to him so when she did, he tried to make it memorable just in case it was the last time. He never knew when she would get a pang of conscious and turn only to those who already occupied her bed on a regular basis.

Afterward, they lay tangled together, none of them escaped having been marked by the passion, Jean-Claude managing to hold them both. This wasn’t why she’d come to see him. She’d missed him and wanted to spend time with him, but the need for him rose unexpectedly and she learned she couldn't ignore the need when it came.


End file.
